Generally speaking, a hydraulic excavator includes: a boom that is raised and lowered relative to a turning unit; an arm swingably coupled to the distal end of the boom; and a bucket swingably coupled to the distal end of the arm. A drive system installed in such a hydraulic excavator includes, for example, a boom cylinder driving the boom, an arm cylinder driving the arm, and a bucket cylinder driving the bucket. These hydraulic actuators are supplied with hydraulic oil from hydraulic pumps via control valves (see Patent Literature 1, for example).